Say You Love Me
by Pitch Slapped So Hard
Summary: Rachel has a daughter Andrea at 14 after being raped. She moves away California her senior year and only stays friends with Brittany and Puck. Sucky summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my ideas. **

**Warning: Contains mention of rape.**

* * *

Rachel Elizabeth Berry was 14 years old when she was raped at one of Noah's house parties. She doesn't remember there face but she remembers what he did. The guy knocked her out when she tried to fight back. Rachel woke up the next morning with a pain in her lower reagin. Rachel got pregnant buy the guy that had raped her. The only people who stayed her friends were Noah and Brittany. They became the godparents of Rachel's daughter Andrea Juliet Berry. After being bullied while being pregnant and keeping her daughter Rachel decided to move to Santa Monica, California the summer before her Senior year. Rachel only kept in touch with her two friends since moving. Her fathers never cared for her and only gave her money because they felt as if they had too. Rachel moved into a 7 bedroom, 7 and a half bathroom, 5,518 square foot house with a pool and built in BBQ. Rachel ended up graduating Santa Monica High and going to UCLA for Psychology. She worked incredibly hard and got a job at a taco joint near her. She was now 28 years old and Andre was now 14. Rachel dated a few people but they never worked out. Brittany went to MIT and then moved out to Cali after she finished school. Noah owns a pool cleaning business out in Cali and has been married to his wife Alexis for 2 years, they also have a baby on the way. They hang out with Rachel almost everyday. Brittany has her own dance studio now and Rachel owns her own therapy practice for people with depression and anxiety and fear. Rachel just got her Doctoral degree for Psychology. Andrea just finished her freshman year and plays soccer. Andrea also likes to surf and skateboard. It was a saturday and as usual Andrea was hanging with her friends. The young girl hated being home with her mom and that always broke Rachel's heart. Rachel was watch TV when Brittany walked into the house.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Britt." Brittany sat down and bit her lip. "So Noah and my high school reunion is coming up and I'd really like it if you'd go as my date." "No." "Why. You can show all of them that you made it and see some of them again." Brittany pouted. "Pwease Rae Rae." She batted her eyelashes and Rachel groaned.

"Fine."

"Yes. So will Andrea come with or will you have her stay with a friend?"

"I don't know. She hates me Britt. She pretty much stays at her friends house and me… I… I just can't anymore. I try and try and still nothing. I have no clue what to do anymore." Rachel wiped a tear away and Brittany held her.

"I don't understand why she's like the Rach. I don't but maybe you should leave her here and come with me. We leave Friday, the reunion is on Saturday we'll be staying at a hotel." Rachel nodded.

"Mom I'm home!" Andrea walked into the living room and saw her mom and Aunt.

"Andrea we need to talk."

"Kay, can it wait? I'm hanging out with Taylor and Faith."

"It'll take one second."

"Fine." Andrea rolled her eyes. Rachel sighed.

"I'm going with Brittany to her high school reunion. So you need to stay with a friend. We're leaving Friday. You can go now." Rachel stormed out the room and went into her room. Brittany looked at her goddaughter and shook her head.

"Why are you so hard on your mom?"

"Because she was such a slut that she doesn't even know who my dad is!"

"She doesn't know who your father is because he raped her and left her!" Andrea's friends gasped.

"You're lying."

"I'm not… I think you should stay at one of your friends house tonight." Brittany went upstairs and walked into Rachel's room.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but I just wanna get some feed back. Is it too much too soon? What should happen at the Reunion? Who should Rachel end up with: Brittany, Santana or Quinn? How should Andrea react? Please give me feed back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my ideas.**

**Warning: Contains mention of rape.**

* * *

It was a Wednesday when Andrea came home to talk to her mom. She felt bad for how she treated her mom over the years. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom dancing around and goofing off with her Aunt Brittany. She smiled and tried not to laugh but failed.

"Oh hello sweetie. I thought you were at one of your friends?"

"I was but I… I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I'm sorry for being a total bitch-"

"Language Andrea." Rachel said cutting off her daughter.

"Sorry but it's true. I didn't know the whole story about my father and I assumed that you didn't know because you slept with too many guys. I didn't know you were r-"

"I know you didnt know. I didn't want you to know… I didn't want you to think I hated you or regretted you because I don't you are the best thing to come out of that tragedy Andrea. I love you sweetheart." Rachel walked over to her daughter and hugged her with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mom. I'm so, so sorry for everything." She kissed her moms check and pulled away. "Can I come with you to Lima?"

"Of course baby. I want you to come but I thought that you wouldn't want to go."

"I do. And mom I promise to be a better kid." Rachel hugged her daughter.

"We leave Friday and don't come home till Tuesday morning."

"Oh Rae we'll be staying at my parents instead of a hotel, okay?"

"Sure. We'll share a room and Andrea can have the spare."

"Okay… Group hug." Rachel giggled and they pulled in Andrea.

"I love you guys." Andrea said.

"We love you too." Brittany said.

They danced around and goofed off till dinner time. That's when they ordered chinese food. Brittany told stories about Rachel to Andrea. They laughed so hard they cried. After dinner Andrea headed upstairs to bed. Brittany held Rachel as they sat on the loveseat.

"Rach?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay the night?"

"Of course. Wanna head up to bed?" Brittany nodded and they headed to Rachel's room. Brittany stripped down to her underwear and laid in bed. Rachel new Brittany liked to sleep naked but kept her bra and underwear on so Rachel wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Rachel changed into short shorts and Brittany's MIT sweater. Rachel walked over to the bed and cuddled into Brittany.

"Night Britt-Britt."

"Night Rae Rae."

* * *

They arrived at the Pierce's home at 5pm. They showed Andrea her room to unpack. Rachel and Brittany went to the blondes room. They started unpacking and messing around when Brittany pinned Rachel down.

"Say it!" Brittany shouted as she held on to the small girls wrist.

"Never!" She said while giggling.

"Say that I'm the best!"

"Nope!"

"I swear I'll lick you Rae."

"Kinky." Rachel said with a wink.

"Damn it Rach. Just say it!"

"Uh-uh."

"Grrrr."

"Ohhh angry Brittany." Brittany glared at the tiny girl but softened when her eyes flickered to the brunette's lips. Brittany let go of the tiny wrist and Rachel propped up on her elbows. Brittany was straddling her hip and there faces were an inch apart. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned in, Brittany closed the gap in between lips started to dancing against each other. The only sounds were moans that filled the room. Rachel took off Brittany shirt and Brittany did the same to Rachel. There was a knock on the door and Brittany groaned.

"Give me a minute." They composed themselves and Brittany opened the door.

"Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yup. I just won."

"Ahh." Mrs. Pierce said.

"No you didn't." Rachel said from behind Brittany. "I think we both won." Rachel winked a Brittany who bit her lip.

"I see. Well you to carry on." Brittany shut her door and sat next to Rachel on the bed.

"That kiss was… amazing Brittany." Brittany smiled.

"Could we do it again?" Rachel nodded. They made out on Brittany's childhood bed for a bit.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

"I'd love too Britt." They pecked each other lips and got ready to go out to Breadstix. Andrea stayed with Margaret, Brittany's mom, while Rachel and Brittany went on their date. They sat in a booth, next to each other, and ordered their food.

"I feel like I'm back in high school." Rachel said.

"I know what you mean… I wish I could have gone with you to Santa Monica."

"I wish you did."

"Rach I'm glad you said yes to this date. I have a confession though." Rachel waited for Brittany to continue. "I've been in love with you since we were little but I never had the guts to tell you how I feel. I was scared you'd defriend me in life."

"Britt I've been in love with you since I can remember. I love you Britt." Rachel leaned in and kissed Brittany's lip.

"I love you too." After dinner they went back to the house and went to bed. They slept in only their underwear.

* * *

They woke up the next morning and showed Andrea around the town even though there wasn't much to see. Brittany held Rachel's hand the whole time. Andrea was happy for her mom and she always thought of Brittany as her other mom anyways. They were at the Lima Bean drinking iced coffees and tell stories about the good ole days. Brittany had arm around Rachel who had her head on Brittany's shoulder. Andrea was sitting across from them with a smile. Brittany was tell Andrea how she pretended to be dumb in high school.

"The best part was the last day of school because they found out that I was valedictorian and that I got into MIT. Their faces were priceless well except for Puck's cause he knew." Andrea was laughing hard.

"I wish I could have seen there face."

"Me too." Andrea stopped laughing and looked at her Aunt and Mom as they shared a kiss.

"Awww." Rachel giggled and Brittany's phone went off.

"Puck's just arrived with Alexis and are heading home now. They said that the'll meet us at the Reunion." Rachel nodded.

"Speaking of we should head home and get ready." The blonde nodded and they went back to Brittany's to get ready.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided that Brittany and Rachel should be together. But I'd like to know who Should Santana be with Quinn or Dani? And I you want Santana to be with Dani, who should Quinn be with Sam or Biff?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my ideas.**

**Warning: Contains mention of rape.**

* * *

Brittany and Rachel showed up hand and hand. Brittany grabbed her name tag and the walked inside. They walked over to the bar and got a drink. They looked around waiting for Noah and Alexis to arrive. When Noah and his wife arrived Brittany flagged them over to do shots except for Alexis. They did their shots and headed over to a table.

"So have you guys seen anyone from the club?" Noah asked.

"Nope." Brittany said holding on to Rachel's hand.

"So what's going on with you two?" Alexis asked gesturing to how Rachel was practically sitting on Brittany's lap.

"We finally told each other how we feel and now we're dating." Brittany said and Rachel pecked her lips.

"Aww." Came from Alexis.

"Thank god." Came from Puck. They were joking around and Alexis was asking Rachel for tips on the baby when the heard a familiar voice.

"Puck?"

"Mr. Shue?" Puck said standing.

"How have you been Puck?"

"I've been great I go by Noah now and I'm married." Alexis stood up. "This is my wife Alexis."

"Wow that's amazing Noah. How far along?"

"I'm 25 weeks."

"Wow Noah I'm so proud." Mr. Shue turned and looked toward Brittany. "Brittany!"

"Hey Mr. Shue."

"How are you?"

"I'm great I live out in California now with Noah and Rach. I own a popular dance studio, Noah owns a pool cleaning business and Rach is starting up her own therapy practice." Rachel was standing next to Brittany holding her hand.

"That's great Brittany. How is Rachel?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

"Hey Mr. Shue."

"Rachel?" She nodded and he pulled her in for a hug. "How have you been? How's your son?"

"I'm great I just finished my Doctoral degree and my Daughter Andrea is great."

"Wow. Listen the rest of the glee club is in the choir room with their wives or husbands." They nodded and headed to the choir room. As they entered Brittany and Puck went first followed by Alexis and Rachel.

"What's up losers." Puck said as he and Brittany entered the room.

"Brittany! Puck!" They shouted. After introductions Puck introduced his wife and now it was Brittany's turn.

"Guy's this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry. You remember her right." Brittany said holding onto Rachel's hand. Everyone's jaw dropped and they stared at the couple.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Rachel." Quinn said breaking the silence. That's when all hell broke loose. Questions after question started coming at Rachel.

"HEY! SHUT IT!" Puck screamed. "One at a damn time." They all sat down.

"Did you make it to Broadway?" Sam asked and Brittany glared.

"No. I decided it was a stupid dream and that I needed a real job to support my daughter. So I went to UCLA for psychology. I graduated top of my class, I was valedictorian. I just got my Doctoral degree and I am opening my own practice. My daughter Andrea is 14, she'll be 15 next week. I still live in California along with Noah and Brittany."

"H-how long have you been together?" Santana asked.

"Since yesterday. I finally told Rach how I felt." They heard a few aw's from some.

"Britt I'm tired can we go?"

"Yeah of course." She kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"It was nice seeing you guys. Noah, Alexis dinner tomorrow at Breadstix?" The couple nodded and Rachel and Brittany left. Brittany went to go the car. Rachel was waiting for Brittany when someone grabbed her arm.

"You look alot better then that night of Pucks party." Rachel slowly turned around. "Remember me Rach."

"A-Adam?"

"So you remember?" He smirked evilly.

"Y-you r-raped me?"

"Oh come on you know you liked it. You told me you had a crush on me and I just gave you what you really wanted. I fucked you like the little slut you are… Maybe we should do it again?" He laughed and grabbed a hold of Rachel. "How would you like it if just took you right here right n-" He was cut off by a fist that belonged to Brittany.

"Rach baby are you okay?" Rachel shook her head.

"H-he r-raped me B-Britt." Brittany looked like she was about to kill the man knocked out on the ground.

"Call 911 and get into the car." Brittany pulled out her cell as Rachel got into the car and called 911. Noah came out and if looks could kill, Noah opened the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Britts hand." Brittany walked over.

"I'm okay but my hand hurt like a bitch. When will the cops be here?"

"As soon as they can." Brittany nodded and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too." After the cops came Rachel felt like the weight on her shoulders after seeing Adam being taken away. Brittany and Rachel headed home and got changed. Brittany held Rachel as she cried. The only place she felt safe right now was in Brittany's arms.

Rachel and Brittany were at Breadstix waiting for Noah and Alexis. Rachel was looking at office buildings when two familiar people sat across from them.

"Hey we saw you and we thought we'd say hi." Quinn said.

"Hey Berry." Santana said.

"Hey." Brittany and Rachel said inustion.

"So we just wanted to apologize to you Rachel for all the shitty things we ever did to you." Santana said.

"You didn't deserve any of the shit we put you through. I'm sorry Rachel you never deserved to be treated the way you were. Santana and I were talking and we want to try and be friends. We live in LA and we would love to see you guys and Andrea." Brittany looked at Rachel who was looking at the two women across from her.

"Maybe we could meet up but I honestly don't know. I don't know if I can trust you two but I will try and give you a chance." Andrea walked over and sat down.

"Mom when do we go back home?"

"Why do you wanna go back?"

"No its just…" Her daughter then mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that." Rachel said.

"I have a uh date Friday."

"Oh with whom?"

"Dylan."

"Wait Dylan Walker or Dylan Martin?" Brittany asked.

"Dylan Walker." She covered her face trying to hide the blush.

"Wait isn't that a girl?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean your-"

"Yes."

"Okay and how long have you known?"

"Since Faith kissed me and I liked it."

"Are you bi or-"

"Nope I'm 100% lesbo."

"Thank god." Said Brittany and Noah. Rachel shook her head but smiled.

"Anyways we leave Tuesday morning." Andrea nodded.

"Hey Quinn. Satan." Noah said as Alexis and himself sat down.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Alexis asked.

"No. No, we just wanted to apologize to Rachel. It was great seeing you again Rachel." Quinn pulled out a card. "This is my number. Call me sometime and we could get together and have lunch or coffee."

"Yeah." Santana handed her a card. "We'd love to hang with you and Britt. We'll see you guys." Rachel put both cards in her purse.

"So are we gonna meet up with them babe."

"Maybe." The five of them ordered their food and Andrea offered to babysit Noah and Alexis's baby when the baby is born. They joked around and talked about the baby some more. Andrea got questioned a lot about her date with Dylan, most questions came from Brittany and Noah. That night made Rachel feel a lot better, she was glad that they didn't bring up Adam. Who confessed everything see as Noah may have had a little 'talk' to him. Rachel was just hoping her life could go back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Rachel now knows who raped her and he's going away for good. On a happier note what should the baby be a girl or boy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

_{1 year later}_

Brittany and Rachel were at their house in Santa Monica surrounded by their friends. Brittany had moved in with her a few months later after coming back from Lima. Brittany had also legally adopted Andrea as her daughter. Rachel and Brittany also got engaged. Brittany purposed to Rachel at their house in front of all their friends and family. Andrea and Dylan went out on a few days but decided to stay friends. Now Andrea is dating a girl named Brooke and they've been doing great. Noah and his wife Alexis had a son and they named his Zachary Jay Puckerman. Santana and Quinn ended up getting married and are now in the process of adopting a girl named Gabriella. Rachel was think about everything that had happen in that year. She wanted a bigger family. She wanted another baby.

"I want another baby." Rachel said sitting on her fiancés lap. Everyone stopped and stared at her. They all had a shocked look on their face.

"Really?" Brittany asked looking at Rachel in awe.

"Yeah… Would that be okay with you Andrea?" Her daughter looked really shocked.

"It would be cool to have a baby brother or sister around." Rachel smiled as did Brittany.

"I'll set up a doctors appointment sometime soon." Rachel kissed Brittany on the lips and Brooke awed them. Andrea shook her head and kissed her girlfriends cheek.

The rest of the day went well. The had some laughs, joked around. Everything went well. Rachel was excited to have a bigger family and getting married.

* * *

_{4 years later}_

Rachel and Brittany had been married for 3 years now. They had 3 three year olds named Lucas Scott and Daniel Ian Pierce. A 2 year old named Mya Rose Pierce and a 6 month old Kennedy Faith Pierce. Rachel changed her last name to Pierce as did Andrea. Brittany was happy that they took her last name even though she told Rachel she'd take hers but Rachel said no. Andrea was a sophomore at UCLA along with Brooke. They have a off campus apartment together and are very happy. Rachel was sitting in her living room watch tv, she decided to take the day off and spend sometime with her wife and kids. She missed Andrea a lot even though she came home for sunday dinners with Brooke.

"Mom!" Lucas and Daniel said.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the park?" Lucas asked.

"Sure but we have to wait for your Mama and Mya."

"Kay." They started walking away.

"I'm Iron Man." Lucas said acting like Iron Man.

"I'm Spiderman." Daniel said shooting 'webs'. Rachel chuckled and smile.

"Your brothers are crazy huh?" She kissed her daughter's forehead as Kennedy giggled. Brittany walked into the house.

"Honey we're home." Brittany said.

"In here." Mya came running in.

"Mom guess what Mama bought us!"

"What?" A golden retriever with a red bow came into the room.

"Do you like?"

"Her name is Bailey." Brittany said.

"Awe Britt, she's so adorable." Rachel handed Brittany Kennedy. "She's perfect Britt." Rachel kissed her wife.

"Where are Lucas and Daniel?"

"Playing superheroes." Brittany called in the boys and when they saw the puppy they forgot about going to the park. Brittany put Kennedy in her playpen and smiled at the rest of her children. Andrea walked into the room with Brooke and smiled.

"We came to see the new puppy. Mama text me a picture of the cutie and we didn't have anymore classes." Rachel nodded and wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist. Rachel then looked at her family, smiled and then said.

"How did I get so lucky?" Brittany smiled and pulled her wife in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you Rae."

"I love you too Britt-Britt. Always…"

"And forever." Brittany held Rachel as the tiny brunette put her head on the blondes chest.

_{The End}_

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. I hoped you guys liked it and it was a good ending. Sorry if it was short but it's been a long day.**


	5. Chapter 5

For those who didn't know this was a three shot and I'm sorry if i forgot to mention it. I never in tended for this story to be long. Some of you are probably angry but it wasn't supposed to be long. Sorry that none of you know thats my bad.


End file.
